


Don’t Call Me Lilly

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: People aren’t who they seem to be. Esther-Lilly is on a murderous rampage and Emily is just trying to survive the night!





	Don’t Call Me Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic violence ahead (mostly implied)
> 
> For Horror Week 2019 Day 3

“How the frick did I get here?” Emily whispered to herself, just barely catching the curse before it left her lips. Would it really matter what kind of language she used if she wasn’t going to make it through to morning?

She THOUGHT she had responded to a murder mystery invitation from her old captain, but apparently Beca thought Emily sent the invite. Her mind momentarily drifted to the mix up at the aquarium before the USO tour. She nearly smiled, before another scream reminded her that the situation was so very far from amusing.

Was that Flo? One by one her Bella sisters had disappeared. Or rather Lilly had taken them. Or Esther? She’d become so outraged when Aubrey had called her Lilly, that she took a crowbar and… “Breathe, Em.” If she could just find Beca and whoever else is left alive, they might find a way to survive the night.

She put her hand on the door knob. The scream had sounded far away, but Lilly moved like a ghost. She started to scream when the door yanked open, but her mouth was quickly covered. Her heartbeat accelerated until she thought her chest might burst, but two sets of blue eyes, one stormy the other usually bright, but now tremulous set her mind at a degree of ease.

“Have you seen anyone else?” Beca asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Chloe removed her hand from Emily’s mouth, but Emily simply shook her head.

Beca drew in a breath. “Okay, maybe we can…”

“Hello,” Lilly-Esther drawled. Emily had never missed whisper-Lilly so much in her life. This one sniffed the air and looked at all three girls before nodding. “Only one of you gets to live, who will it be?”

“Save Beca!” “Save Chloe!” Chloe and Beca answered without hesitation.

“Gee, thanks guys,” Emily thought, though she probably should have expected that.

“I thought you’d say that,” Lilly said, firing two shots before finishing her sentence.

Emily screamed and flinched, but when she opened her eyes, there was only Lilly-Esther and two clouds of green smoke. “Holy shit, I’m confused.” Emily covered her mouth after the swear word out of habit.

Lilly-Esther eyed her carefully and walked up to Emily with a dagger in hand.

Emily held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the end. She opened her eyes when she felt a quick flash of pain in her cheek.

“Hmm, looks real,” Esther-Lilly said and then put the blade to her tongue, “Tastes real.” She exhaled and smiled slightly. “Thank God, you are the real Legacy!” She put away her blade and applied ointment and a bandage to Emily’s cheek.

“What?”

“Evil Dopplegangers. Come on. I think the real Bellas are probably in the basement somewhere.” Esther-Lilly led the way down the hallway.

Emily was honestly in too much shock to do anything but follow. “Okay. You said evil, but Beca and Chloe wanted to save each other.”

“The real Beca and Chloe love all of their Sisters and would never be able to pick any life over another quickly.” Esther-Lilly stopped and turned around. “But if pressed, they would choose you.”

By the time Emily finished processing that thought, Esther-Lilly had located the Bellas who had in fact been bound and gagged. When she looked around, she noticed someone was missing. “What about Amy?”

“Oh the one upstairs was definitely the real Amy. She just gets on my nerves, so I knocked her out and hid her somewhere safe.”

Once they gathered Amy-Patricia (seriously with the names?) they headed for the front door. As they approached, it suddenly burst open. “Hey, guys. Sorry I was so late. I had to stop for… why is everyone staring at me?”

“Lilly?”


End file.
